Perfekcyjne Życzenie
by KaaVa
Summary: AU. Tym razem bez strachu spojrzała w czerwone ślepia Smoka. "Znasz moje życzenie"  powiedziała, zadzierając głowę do góry.  "Musisz je wypowiedzieć na głos, śmiertelniczko".   Tym razem wszystko pójdzie perfekcyjnie.


- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz żebym cię podwiozła?

Wygładzając przed lustrem nieistniejące zmarszczki na swojej żółtej sukience, Bulma uśmiechnęła się do odbijającej się w nim matce, siedzącej na łóżku za nią.

- Nie, nie trzeba. Poradzę sobie sama.

- A co jeśli będziesz chciała napić się ponczu?

Nie spuszczając oka z lustra, dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie, umyślnie zakręcając dół sukienki w piruecie. Prezentowała się idealnie.

- Hej, jesteś moją matką, powinnaś mi zabronić pić, a nie mnie do tego zachęcać! Poza tym, nie przepadam za alkoholem.

- Jesteś już dużą dziewczynką i ufam ci. Troszeczkę procentów, szczególnie w tak specjalną noc jak dzisiaj jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. A dlaczego ten chłopiec po ciebie nie przyjedzie?

- Nie może, rodzice zabrali mu samochód za opuszczenie się w nauce. To bez sensu. Przecież nie można mieć zawsze samych piątek, prawda? - odparła bawiąc się błękitnym motylem zdobiącym jej kolczyk. Zabrzęczał i rozkołysał się lekko. - Umówiliśmy się, że to ja przyjadę swoim samochodem i go zabiorę. Jak wyglądam?

- Prześlicznie. Nie będzie mógł oderwać od ciebie wzroku.

- Taką mam nadzieję.

Bosymi wciąż stopami przeszła pokój i zajęła miejsce obok matki, niecierpliwie przebierając palcami po miękkim dywanie.

- Martwisz się czymś, kochanie? - w głosie Bunny Briefs zabrzmiała obca jej nuta zaniepokojenia.

- Nie, wprost przeciwnie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już nareszcie koniec.

- Przecież nie było ci w tej szkole aż tak źle?

Bulma uśmiechnęła się do niej, starając się by nie wyglądało to sztucznie.

- Po prostu już nie mogę doczekać się studiów.

Wolne, miękkie kroki rozlegające się w korytarzu zapowiedziały kolejnego gościa w jej pokoju.

- Puk, puk, mogę wejść?

- Wejdź, tato.

Doktor Briefs ostrożnie wychylił głowę przez drzwi, jakby obawiając się wkroczenia do tej fioletowej świątyni wczesnej kobiecości, wypełnionej poduszkami, pluszakami i świeżym aromatem delikatnych owocowych perfum. Od kiedy Bulma przestała wymagać od niego czytania bajek na dobranoc, bywał tu bardzo rzadko. A gdy zaczęła się u niej burza hormonów, wkroczenie tu bez zaproszenia równało się wypowiedzeniu wojny.

- I jak tam się ma moja dziewczynka? Gotowa?

- Aha. Podobam ci się? - Bulma natychmiast wstała i wykonała jeszcze jeden energiczny obrót wokół własnej osi.

- Nie wiem czy mogę cię tak puścić. Spowodujesz zamieszki wśród męskiej części szkoły.

Jego córka posłała mu pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech, który po sekundzie zamienił się w wyraz czystej paniki.

- Powiedz mi, że nie ugniotłam sukienki!

- Nie ugniotłaś.

- O nie! Po co ja siadałam! Na pewno teraz cała jestem zmiętolona!

- Bulma, przecież nic się nie stało. Będziesz jeszcze siedzieć w samochodzie i tam też się trochę ugniecie.

- Niech to, zupełnie o tym zapomniałam! I co ja teraz zrobię?

- Wszyscy przyjadą samochodami. Nie będziesz jedyną dziewczyną, która ma ten problem.

- Kiepskie pocieszenie – nastolatka naburmuszona splotła ręce na piersi, by natychmiast je wyprostować i wygładzić miejsce w którym dotykały materiału. Sięgnęła po buty i torebkę leżącą na biurku pod oknem i w towarzystwie rodziców opuściła pokój.

- Musisz opracować model samochodu prowadzonego na stojąco - powiedziała do idącego za nią po schodach ojca. - Będzie hitem wśród kobiet.

- Pomyślę nad tym.

Założyła buty, w lustrze przy wyjściu jeszcze raz pociągnęła usta błyszczykiem i ucałowała rodziców na pożegnanie. Na zewnątrz było trochę chłodno, ale nie założyła przewieszonego przez przedramię białego sweterka. Roztarła tylko ramiona i wsiadła do swojego samochodu (najdroższej, najbardziej wypasionej wersji sportowego coupé produkowanego przez ich firmę, oczywiście czerwonego) i pomachała na pożegnanie stojącym na podjeździe rodzicom. Patrząc po raz ostatni na ich uśmiechnięte twarze poczuła się źle z myślą, że ich okłamała, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Nie zrozumieliby.

* * *

Parking przed szkołą był pełny – cudem znalazła jakieś wolne miejsce między dziesiątkami drogich, ekskluzywnych samochodów jej szkolnych kolegów. Wyłączyła silnik i odetchnęła głęboko. To będzie długa noc. Poprawiła jeszcze włosy w lusterku i wysiadła z samochodu, kurczowo trzymając w ręku niepozorną, żółtą torebkę na srebrnym łańcuszku, skrywającą w sobie jej przyszłość. Wystarczyło kilka kroków i jeszcze na parkingu poczuła na sobie drwiące spojrzenia stojących przy swoich samochodach i palących papierosy uczniów. Jak zwykle patrzyli na nią jak na wariatkę, ale tym razem mieli ku temu prawdziwy powód - przyszła zupełnie sama.

Tego dnia w jej liceum miał miejsce coroczny bal pożegnalny do trzecioklasistów. W przeciwieństwie do innych szkół, nie odbywał się w przystrojonej na tą okazję balonami i bibułą sali gimnastycznej. Jej szkoła – najdroższe i najbardziej prestiżowe liceum w Zachodniej Stolicy, jeśli nie w całym kraju, miało specjalnie wybudowaną na te okazje salę balową. Oczywiście nie stała ona przez cały rok pusta – organizowano w niej zbiórki na cele charytatywne, bale noworoczne i dla absolwentów – śmietanki towarzyskiej i intelektualnej kraju, oraz wiele innych wydarzeń, na których mógł zarobić pazerny pieniędzy i poklasku dyrektor.

Ignorując złośliwe uśmiechy, Bulma weszła do budynku szkoły. Minęła pokrywającą prawie całą ścianę korytarza gablotę z trofeami, zdobytymi przez uczniów szkoły, w tym kilkoma należącymi do niej i zatrzymała się przed wejściem do sali, w bezpiecznej odległości od tłumiących się przed nią ludźmi. Prawie wszyscy z nich ubrani byli w ciemne kolory, i ona w swojej jasnej, słonecznej sukience poczuła się nagle jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu niż dotychczas. Przełknęła jednak to uczucie, przypominając sobie w duchu, że specjalnie wybrała kreację, która będzie ją odróżniać od reszty tych głupich krów pląsających po parkiecie. Bulma Briefs zawsze starała się być krok przed wszystkimi, nawet jeśli oznaczało to stanie samotnie z dala od grupy. Wyprostowała się, wypięła pierś go przodu i przyklejając do twarzy najbardziej olśniewający uśmiech na jaki ją było stać, dołączyła do kolejki.

* * *

Gdy sala, cała w bieli i złocie, oświetlenie i bufet zyskały jej aprobatę, należało przejść do części głównej jej planu. Do tej pory jeszcze nikt nie wpadł na pomysł żeby podejść do niej i dyskretnie skomentować jej braki w partnerze więc musiała się pośpieszyć. To mogło wydarzyć się w każdym momencie, a zdenerwowanie, jakie trawiło ją od samego rana mogło zniszczyć perfekcję, z jaką na razie wszystko przebiegało. I lakier na jej paznokciach, gdy będzie wyrywać kłaki z łba pierwszej odważnej fladry.

Stanowczym krokiem przeszła cała salę, wprost do francuskich drzwi prowadzących na taras i błonia szkoły. Nie bez satysfakcji wyminęła stojących na tarasie ludzi, przyglądających się z podejrzliwością co też tym razem Briefsówna wymyśliła. Bardzo się dzisiaj zdziwią.

Słońce zaszło niedawno i nadal jeszcze było dość jasno, a z rozświetlonej sali balowej blask wylewał się na zewnątrz, dzięki czemu istniała duża szansa, że śledzona już przez dziesiątki oczu Bulma nie przewróci się o leżącą na ziemi puszkę, skutecznie niszcząc podniosłość chwili. Reflektory, oświetlające wieczorami boiska były dziś wyłączone dla zachowania uroczystego nastroju i na pewno jej to nie pomagało. Tak samo jak grząski grunt trawnika, w który jej szpilki zapadały się jak w masło. Wiedziała, że powinna wybrać inne, wygodniejsze buty, ale chciała dziś wyglądać zjawiskowo.

Gdy odeszła już wystarczająco daleko od budynku, zatrzymała się i obrzucając ludzi stojących na zewnątrz długim, pełnym wyższości spojrzeniem, otworzyła torebkę i wyciągnęła z niej kapsułkę. Oto nadszedł moment na który czekała ponad półtorej roku. Nacisnęła przycisk i rzuciła kapsułką przed siebie, robiąc jednocześnie krok do tyłu. Gdy dym rozproszył się, podeszła bliżej i delikatnie unosząc sukienkę, uklęknęła przed cienkim, szyfonowym woreczkiem, kryjącym bezcenną zawartość. Bulma uśmiechnęła się czule do siedmiu Smoczych Kul. Wzięła do ręki pierwszą z brzegu i pogłaskała jej gładką, chłodną powierzchnię. Na początku bała się, że w czasie kapsulizacji coś może im się stać, ale po kilkudziesięciu próbach z balonami, piłkami, szklanymi kulkami i w końcu samymi Smoczymi Kulami, uznała że trochę dramatyzmu nie zaszkodzi. Przecież nie mogła zepsuć całego efektu przychodząc z plecakiem.

Za jej plecami słychać było już spory szum – wszyscy na tarasie przyglądali się jej, wołając kolegów z wnętrza budynku. Cóż, nie było co się dziwić – jej przedstawienie, początkowo wywołujące tylko uśmiech politowania, teraz stało się powodem szczerej konsternacji obserwujących ją nastolatków.

Z namaszczeniem ułożyła kule na trawniku: sześć w okręgu, oddalone jedna od drugiej na długość dłoni, siódmą, jednogwiazdkową – w środek. Jeszcze raz rzucając okiem czy leżą w perfekcyjnym porządku, podniosła się z trawy i otrzepała kolana. Wstrzymała oddech gdy nagle zaświeciły gwałtownym pomarańczowym światłem. Trzymane razem do tej pory jarzyły się delikatnie ciepłym blaskiem, jednak teraz, zupełnie jakby przeczuwały co się zaraz stanie, pulsowały niczym siedem szklanych serc, wypełnionych czystą energią.

To było to. Czekała na tą chwilę wiele miesięcy, spędzając każdą wolną chwilę na sprawdzanie, szukanie, planowanie, marząc, że ten dzień odmieni całe jej życie. Odnalazła Smocze Kule już parę tygodni wcześniej, ale postanowiła, że poczeka z wezwaniem Smoka. Poprzednio dała się ponieść podnieceniu i od razu przeszła do rzeczy. I nie wyszła na tym najlepiej. Tym razem wszystko miało być było idealnie. Gruntownie się przygotowała – odpowiedni czas, miejsce; spędziła nawet parę dni temu kilkadziesiąt minut na znalezienie idealnie płaskiego miejsca na błoniach, żeby nieubłagana siła grawitacji nie zniszczyła dramatyzmu chwili, zmuszając ją do biegania za turlającymi się po pagórku kulami. Ostatni dzień szkoły miał być zarazem pierwszym dniem jej nowego życia, - szczęśliwszego życia, zgodnego z tym, co uszykowało dla niej przeznaczenie.

Odsunęła się od żarzącego się energią okręgu i spojrzała do tyłu – trzeba było zaczynać, chyba ktoś z nauczycieli zauważył zaniepokojoną gawiedź na zewnątrz. Oj, ciało pedagogiczne chyba jeszcze nigdy nie miało takiego incydentu na balu. Utrata dziewictwa w krzakach przy korcie tenisowym przez prezeskę samorządu szkolnego rok wcześniej będzie niczym w porównaniu co ona zrobi. Ten bal ludzie będą wspominać do końca swojego życia.

Stając mocno na lekko rozstawionych nogach, Bulma wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce – wnętrze dłoni zamrowiło ją od ciepła bijącego od kul. Zerwał się wiatr, szamocząc jej sukienkę i włosy. I tyle z jej martwienia się o wygląd... Ktoś na tarasie krzyknął do niej, słowa zagłuszył świszczący podmuch zimnego powietrza.

_Teraz albo nigdy._

- Smoku! Przybądź na Ziemię by spełnić me życzenie!

Oślepiający złoty promień wystrzelił z kul, niczym gigantyczny fajerwerk przecinając powietrze ze świstem. Jak poprzednio, promień przeobraził się w błyszczące cielsko smoka, sunącego po niebie niczym niekończący się świąteczny latawiec, porywany wiatrem jakby żył własnym życiem. Jeszcze kilka minut temu myślała, że na jego widok poczuje gniew – to od samego początku było jego winą - ale zamiast tego wypełniała ją tylko nieopisana wdzięczność i ulga. Nieważne jak bardzo ufała w moc Smoczych kul, gdzieś tam na brzegach jej świadomości tkwiła gorzka myśl, że jej plan się nie powiedzie i skończy stojąc na środku trawnika jak idiotka, umierając ze wstydu i upokorzenia. Dotychczas zaś wszystko było zbyt dobre by być prawdziwe.

Na błonie wylegli ludzie z budynku; kilka dziewczyn krzyczało, ktoś chyba nawet zemdlał.

- Panno Briefs! Co tu się dzieje?

Bulma odwróciła się by ujrzeć śpieszącego do niej sztywnym krokiem dyrektora. Blask bijący od smoka odbijał się w jego wysokim, błyszczącym czole jak w lustrze. Za nim bojaźliwie podążało jeszcze dwóch nauczycieli, którzy zatrzymali się nagle, z przerażeniem wpatrując się na unoszącego się w powietrzu smoka, który z godnością należną bóstwu i prawdziwą gracją gada opuścił łeb ku Bulmie. Owionęło ją ciepłe powietrze z jego nozdrzy, jakby naprawdę był żyjącą i oddychającą istotą, nie mitycznym stworem utkanym z magii.

Tym razem bez strachu spojrzała w czerwone ślepia Smoka.

- Znasz moje życzenie - powiedziała, zadzierając głowę do góry. Wiatr nadal szarpał jej włosy, ale przestała czuć zimno. Gorący blask bijący od smoka ogrzewał ją całą, przenikając aż do kości.

- Musisz je wypowiedzieć na głos, śmiertelniczko.

- W porządku.

Tym razem wszystko pójdzie perfekcyjnie.

Odgarnęła włosy z oczu i głośnym, stanowczym głosem powiedziała:

- Chcę, żeby przeniósł na Ziemię, teraz i dokładnie w to miejsce Vegetę, tego którego poznałam na Muddzie III.

Gdy echo jej ostatniego słowa rozpłynęło się w powietrzu, nastała całkowita cisza. Stojący za nią ludzie trwali w milczeniu, nie wierząc w to co działo się na ich oczach. Dla Bulmy sekundy wlokły się jak godziny. Smok nadal wisiał w powietrzu, prawie niedostrzegalnie kołysząc ogromnym łbem. Wtem jego ślepia rozżarzyły się i nie więcej niż dziesięć metrów przed nią w ziemię uderzył strumień światła, oślepiając wszystkich zebranych. Odruchowo cofnęła się, zasłaniając twarz przed blaskiem, jednak gdy dotarło do niej, co on oznacza, zabrała sprzed oczu ręce i przez łzy zbierające się w ranionych światłem oczach patrzyła jak z gasnącego już promienia wyłania się sylwetka. Przed nią, z wyrazem czystego zaskoczenia na twarzy, stał Vegeta.

- Twoje życzenie zostało spełnione – rzekł smok. - Teraz muszę się oddalić.

Tak jak wiele miesięcy temu, smok zapłonął złotem i zniknął, rozpływając się w powietrzu. Bulma westchnęła głośno, gdy kule uniosły się do góry i jakby poderwane wybuchem, rozpierzchły się na siedem stron, znikając gdzieś za horyzontem. Za pierwszym razem nie było jej tego widzieć – wylądowała tyłkiem w błocie zanim pomyślała co stanie się ze Smoczymi Kulami po wypowiedzeniu życzenia. Szybko otrząsnęła się z osłupienia i wróciła do głównego punktu dzisiejszego wieczoru. Wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, z otwartymi ustami wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się kilometrowy wąż.

Bulma roześmiała się i zapominając o jedenastocentymetrowych obcasach rzuciła się do niego biegiem. Wciąż rozproszony, nie zdołał uniknąć zderzenia z wykrzykującą jego imię żółto-niebieską błyskawicą. Bulma zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przywarła do niego całym ciałem.

- Udało się, Vegeta, udało się!

Początkowo stał wyprostowany, niezręcznie pozwalając by wtuliła się w jego kark. Minął długi moment zanim otrząsnął się z szoku i oderwał ją od siebie, odsuwając na długość wyciągniętej ręki. Nie licząc wyrazu zagubienia, wyglądał tak samo jak w dniu kiedy go poznała.

- Co się dzieje? Co ja tu robię?

- Ja cię tu przeniosłam. Przywołałam Smoka i przeniosłam cię na Ziemię!

Objęła go znowu, bojąc się, że jeśli puści go na zbyt długo, zaraz i on jak smok rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Nie zapowiadało się jednak na to – jego ciało było ciepłe, solidne i aż boleśnie materialne. Zamknęła oczy i poddała się słodkiemu uczuciu tryumfu, spotęgowanemu jeszcze gdy poczuła jak po chwili wahania powoli podnosi ręce i ostrożnie ujmuje jej nadgarstki. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Wszytko się udało.

- Mam ci tyle do opowiedzenia – wymruczała w jego ramię.

Odpowiedział coś niezrozumiale i z ociąganiem odsunęła się trochę żeby zobaczyć jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się do niej słodkim uśmiechem; uśmiechem który już kiedyś gdzieś widziała.

- Musisz wstać.

Nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi, roześmiała się.

- Co ty mówisz? Przecież stoję.

.

- Bulma, wstawaj!

Bulma otworzyła oczy i przed sobą zobaczyła uśmiechniętą twarz Yamchy, kucającego przy łóżku.

- Miałem cię obudzić jak wrócę z joggingu.

- Co? - z trudem otworzyła oczy; w mieszkaniu było niezbyt jasno, ale wystarczająco żeby zechciała natychmiast je zamknąć i przewrócić się na drugi bok.

- Miałem cię obudzić. Masz dzisiaj o wpół do dziewiątej spotkanie z działem marketingu, a chciałaś jeszcze wstąpić do domu.

- Jasne. - wymamrotała, przecierając oczy. - Która godzina?

- Pięć po siódmej.

- Że co?

Zerwała się z łóżka i w panice chwyciła leżące na ziemi figi.

- Mówiłem ci, że to będzie za późno. Musisz zacząć nastawiać sobie budzik.

- Nienawidzę budzików. Później cały ranek jestem po nich drażliwa.

- Powinnaś się już przyzwyczaić.

- Powinnam wiele rzeczy - rzuciła zapinając stanik. - Gdzie reszta moich ubrań?

- W salonie.

- Cholera.

Skacząc na jednej nodze, podczas gdy na drugą zakładała skarpetkę, wpadła do salonu, przy okazji obijając się o stojący przy drzwiach fotel.

- Coś cię gnębi? Oprócz tego, że nie zdążysz?

- Zdążę! - Bez trudu wypatrzyła żółtą bluzkę wciśniętą między poduszki kanapy. - Czemu pytasz?

- Przez sen coś mruczałaś.

- Możliwe. Miałam taki strasznie dziwny sen!

- Co ci się śniło?

- Chyba moje liceum. I kupa dzieciaków.

- Uch, to znaczy koszmar?

- Chyba tak... Nie wiem. Już nie pamiętam – odparła, mocując się z nogawką spodni. Kto wymyślił rurki w tym sezonie?

- Słyszałem kiedyś, że jak nie chce się zapomnieć snu, to nie wolno patrzeć po przebudzeniu w okno.

- W takim razie przypomnij mi żebym przestawiła łóżko na wprost okna. Tak będzie najbezpieczniej. Gdybym mogła, usunęłabym z pamięci wszystkie wspomnienia ze szkoły średniej.

- Przykro mi.

- Mi też. Gdzie moje kluczyki?

- Leżą na stoliku przy drzwiach.

- Okay – cmoknęła go w policzek i chwyciła z wieszaka kurtkę. - Ja już lecę.

- Nie zdążysz.

- Zdążę!

Zbiegając po schodach, przeczesała palcami splątane włosy. Yamcha miał rację: nie zdąży. Włożyła rękę do kieszeni, mając zamiar zadzwonić do swojej asystentki i poprosić ją o zajęcie czymś marketingowców. I tak mieli o niej kiepskie zdanie, a spóźnienie się na jej pierwsze podsumowanie półrocza nie wzbudzi w nich więcej sympatii. Na telefon oczywiście nie trafiła – zostawiła go wczoraj w samochodzie, dziubnęła się natomiast drutem w palec. Przeklęła i wytrząsnęła z kieszeni winowajcę - parę kolczyków w kształcie motyli. Były śliczne, ale musiała je wczoraj zdjąć – bardzo niewygodnie się w nich tańczyło. Już miała schować je z powrotem, gdy coś ją tknęło. Podniosła je bliżej do oczu i uczuciem melancholii przyjrzała się lśniącym niebieskim skrzydełkom. To było dziwne - kupiła je w poprzednią sobotę i wczoraj miała je na sobie pierwszy raz. _ Deja vu_, pomyślała i zamknęła je w dłoni, zastanawiając się nad sensowną wymówką dla czekających na nią gryzipiórków.


End file.
